New Beginnings
by LC Travis
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another year in the Upper East Side. And with every new year, it's out with the old, and in with the new. And by the new, we mean Ohio Boy.


****_Hello, this is LC Travis, reporting again. You might know me for my other fic, which I am terribly sorry about. I'm terrible with finishing things because I have so many ideas running in my head that are begging to be written. Well, here's the newest one, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people!<strong>

Welcome back to school, fellow Elites, and people who are privileged to be around us each day. While most of us spent our summers visiting colleges and tanning on our yachts in the Mediterranean, our favorite Manhattan socialites in the making kept relatively quiet, opting to stay in the city instead. Booorringgg. But, it's senior year for a good number of them, and the stakes will be even higher. The summer may have been boring, but this year will certainly make up for that.

And let's shake things up a little bit more. There's a new family in the Upper East Side, and they are an interesting family indeed. No known prior connections to the city, and yet, they came in, already at the top. If you haven't heard the name Marcella Anderson yet, then you are certainly out of the loop. She has made a big splash in the Upper East Side social circles, as well as the Filipino community. The Anderson family came in, one hot July day, from a small town in Ohio. _Ohio_. Apparently, Edward Anderson is a very good friend of Bart Bass, and Bart had been _begging _him for years to become a partner, and he finally accepted this past year, and the rest is history.

Now, why is this family so important that I need to write about them?

Two words; **Ohio Boy.**

_Everyone_ has been talking about this boy; dashing good looks, charming, fit (if his weekly trips to the **Soho House **pool are any indication), intelligent, and a voice that could kill. He's a bit on the short side, but his personality (amongst other things) is anything _but_ small (it was completely by coincidence that we were at the pool at the same time each week. Completely coincidental).

But don't be fooled, ladies. I hate to tell you this, but he plays for the other team. He is capital G-A-Y. And gentlemen, I hate to tell you that he is taken and completely smitten with a boy who is currently on track to be a fashion designer at Parsons. A _college_ boy. Gag. They are so disgustingly cute and in love. I am pretty sure this won't stop anyone, female or male, from trying to get him. It certainly doesn't stop me.

**your e-mail**

Dear GG,

I've been at the pool a few times when **Ohio Boy** and his boyfriend have been there, and they really are the most adorable couple ever, and I honestly believe that they're in it for the long run. Do you think that the boyfriend going to Parsons had anything to do with the move?

-Curious

Dear Curious,

That question has been on everyone's mind since the arrival of the Andersons. If the boyfriend was the reason he moved here, then the Andersons must really love their son. But no, I don't believe that he was the reason that they moved here.

-GG

Dear GG,

I just moved to Manhattan, and when I moved into my dorm, so many people said to check your blog out. All I can say is that this is such a terrible idea. You have no right to pry into people's private lives and display it to the world. This blog is basically a form of cyber-bullying, and it should be shut down immediately.

-Justice

Dear Justice,

Oh, I'm sorry that I'm exercising my right to freedom of speech. Just by sending that message, you are also cyber-bullying me.

-GG

Dear GG,

I've heard that **Chuck **and **Ohio Boy** aren't getting along so well. I heard that Ohio canceled on Chuck one night to spend time with his boyfriend. Needless to say, rejecting an offer from Chuck Bass is basically suicide. I hope Ohio knows what he's getting himself into.

-SECRETADMIREROFOHIO

Dear SAOO,

Ah, don't we all just love **Ohio Boy**? He's charmed everyone and their mothers. Yes, I remember that night. Ohio is so hopelessly in love (or whipped, whichever term you prefer) with his boy toy, and he'd do anything for him. As for his social status, it didn't really hurt him at all. If anything, his reputation rose up _because_ he refused. He's the first male that has ever refused an invitation for a Bass social outing, so he was _all _the buzz when that happened. People are still afraid to refuse Chuck, but could this be the beginning of the downfall of the king?

-GG

**sightings**

**B **and **S** were spotted at **Neiman-Marcus**, browsing the new collection of Chanel lipsticks. Saw those earlier, and I recommend Coco Shine, ladies. **N**, as delicious as ever, was running shirtless through **Central Park**. He's been doing an awful lot of running…perhaps to forget last year? **Chuck** spotted leaving **Marquee** last night with two anonymous girls that were certainly not from around here. Is he ever going to leave his playboy ways behind? This year will tell. **Lonely Boy** sighted at a café in Brooklyn, being, you know, lonely. **Little J** spotted in Brooklyn with an armful of fabric. What are you working on now, J? Making a replica of the latest McQueen masterpiece and trying to pull it off as the original? And last but not least, **Ohio Boy** spotted with his boy toy, shopping at **Barney's.** Is the boy toy using his boyfriends' newfound money to support his expensive hobby? Who knows.

So, put away your Marni bikinis and Balenciaga sandals, because this year is one for the history books.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


End file.
